


I Would’ve Loved You Anyway

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you had to say goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would’ve Loved You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'I Would've Loved You Anyway' by Trisha Yearwood. Thanks also to Tanydwr for beta'ing. This was my FIRST one-shot.

* * *

_If I'd've known the way that this would end_   
_If I'd've read the last page first_   
_If I'd've had the strength to walk away_   
_If I'd've known how this would hurt_

  
Buffy felt as if the world was suddenly moving in slow motion. The hand that held the stake plunged into the vampire’s chest and he gave a small surprised yelp before he exploded into dust. As the dust began to clear, that’s when she saw it.

Dean had seen Sam in trouble. The nest had thought Sam the weak link and began to gang up on him, several vampires attacking from both sides. Sam dealt blow after blow but eventually he began taking more hits than he was delivering. Dean quickly dusted the vamp he was fighting, the moonlight bouncing off the sharpened blade of his sword. Dean swung the blade once above his head before bringing the sword down and beheading the vampire trying to sneak up behind Sam. His younger brother cast him a thankful look before they battled the four vampires in front of them. The vampires were quick and strong, and Dean was sure that the shortest one had known karate, but compared to the brothers and their weapons, they seemed to be in a rapidly losing battle. It came down to one on one and the last remaining pair drew the brothers away from each other.

A young woman with platinum blonde hair parried with the elder Winchester brother, but kept an eye on the petite blonde fighting members of her nest just metres away. A short knife, barely peeking out from her hand, was thrust in his direction as they both fought for their lives. She felt it hit air every time and had made the decision to change tactics when she felt it suddenly connect. Both she and the hunter looked down in surprise before the hit registered with her and she smiled at his pain-filled face. A scream from the Slayer filled the almost still night and the elation of the kill was instantly replaced with fear.

Buffy began running but it seemed to take hours to get there. She didn’t even notice the movement of weapons around her as the rest of her friends and family fought the vampires attempting to take advantage of the Slayer in her moment of weakness. Her body collided with his and her knees buckled; both of them crumpling to the ground as she desperately put a hand to the chest wound now bleeding profusely.

_I would've loved you anyway_   
_I'd do it all the same_   
_Not a second I would change_   
_Not a touch that I would trade_   
_Had I known my heart would break_   
_I'd've loved you anyway_

  
“I love you,” Dean choked; a cough quickly followed allowing droplets of blood to momentarily hang in the air before falling like drops of bloody rain.

“You’re gonna be fine.”

But the break in her voice betrayed her and a traitorous tear fell. He gave her a soft smile and reached up, a smear of blood replacing the track the tear had taken.

“It’s okay, Buffy, it’s okay.”

Behind her, Buffy barely heard the cease of battle as the last vampire was slain and the small group moved forward, each knowing that the severe wound was unable to be healed. They looked on as the two heroes in their lives shared a final moment.

“I love you,” Dean repeated with finality to his voice.

Buffy regarded him with horror as she lifted her hand off of his chest and placed it over her own, an unconscious gesture to try and hide her slowly breaking heart. His eyes closed and she suddenly grabbed his jacket and shook him.

“Don’t you leave me!” she screamed at his still form. The sobs from around her did nothing to convince her of his death; she had already drowned them out as white noise. “You can’t leave me!”

Wracking sobs took over her body and she fell over his, her hot tears mixing with his blood, her fingers desperately trying to draw as much of him to her as she could. She could hear nothing over her own mournful sounds, even the attempt at comfort from a dreadfully grieving Sam didn’t register.

_It's bittersweet to look back now_   
_At memories withered on the vine_   
_Just to hold you close to me_   
_For a moment in time_

_I would've loved you anyway_   
_I'd do it all the same_   
_Not a second I would change_   
_Not a touch that I would trade_   
_Had I known my heart would break_   
_I'd've loved you anyway_

  
Buffy stood in front of the headstone and the eyes that she thought had cried their last tear suddenly watered and she found herself in a familiar position. The grave itself meant nothing; he wasn’t buried underneath all that dirt anyway. His body had been burnt, just like his father’s, and Dean had made sure everyone had known: he didn’t want to be brought back again.

New grass had grown over what had once been a dirt mound and standing in the sunlight, the letters neatly carved and the headstone void of any dirt, it was almost a picturesque scene. As she leaned forward and placed a hand on top of the stone, her face showed no sign of the condition of her heart other than the tears running silently down her face.

_And, even if I'd seen it coming_   
_You'd still've seen me running_   
_Straight into your arms_

_I would've loved you anyway_   
_I'd do it all the same_   
_Not a second I would change_   
_Not a touch that I would trade_   
_Had I known my heart would break_

  
“I hope you have finally seen what I saw, Dean, you deserve it after all. Johnny’s fine, though he misses his Daddy… I know this is supposed to get easier but every day it seems to get worse. I feel like I can’t breathe now that you’re gone, like there’s this crushing weight on me and I’m suffocating slowly.”

Buffy slowly sunk to her knees in front of the headstone and her fingers traced over his name. She closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

“I know I need to be strong, that’s what you told me anyway, but it’s so hard. When I wake up in the morning and roll over, you’re not there…” Buffy looked at the headstone angrily.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this!” she screamed. “This isn’t fair. Why do I have to be the one who always makes the sacrifices for this world? I just want you back; I want you to hold me like you used to, to tell me that everything will be okay.”

Buffy cried, tears streaming down her face, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She’d been in many battles, been ripped out of heaven, she’d loved and lost but nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now. Buffy took a deep steadying breath and blinked back the tears again. Her fingers traced his name and she looked sadly at the headstone before standing up and brushing the dirt and grass from her knees.

“I still love you,” she whispered before she turned and walked out of the cemetery.

 

_  
I would've loved you anyway_


End file.
